Zakat
by Zahid Akbar
Summary: Nashi ingin tahu, mengapa zakat itu hukumnya wajib #DrabbleFI2019


**Disclaimer**:** FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

**Setting: AU(Alternate Universe)**

**Warning: Typo, EYD Kurang, Islamic content**

.

.

.

"Mama, kenapa kita harus membayar zakat?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Nashi saat ia membantu sang ibu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tentu untuk membantu orang-orang yang tidak mampu, Nashi."

Nashi adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mudah untuk puas. Sekali rasa ingin tahunya muncul ia akan terus bertanya sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang pantas untuk diterima.

"Hanya itu?"

Lucy yang sedang mengiris bawang bombay berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, berusaha mencari sumber inspirasi yang bisa digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ibu dua anak tersebut tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"_Assalaamu'alaikum. Tadaima_!"

Terdengar seruan dari arah depan. Lucy yakin kalau si empunya suara adalah suaminya sendiri, Natsu Dragneel.

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah. Okaeri_!"

Dan benar saja. Di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Lelaki tersebut melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang ada pada lehernya.

"Papa!" tanpa aba-aba Nashi menerjang sang ayah dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Apa kabar anak papa hari ini?" Natsu mengelus-elus surai Nashi yang senada dengan rambut miliknya. "Kau tidak membuat mamamu repot 'kan?"

"Papa, kenapa sih kita harus membayar zakat?"

Natsu melirik Lucy, mencoba meminta penjelasan mengapa sang anak sampai bertanya seperti ini. Wanita berambut pirang itu sendiri hanya mengendikan bahu, pertanda kalau ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kata ustadz Laxus membayar zakat itu wajib, pa" ujar Nashi. "Saat aku mau bertanya mengapa kita harus melakukannya bel pulang malah berbunyi."

"Tentu saja kita harus membayar zakat karena itu kewajiban yang diberikan oleh Allah kepada kita, Nashi." Natsu mengajak Nashi untuk duduk di kursi makan. Lucy segera bergabung sambil membawa aneka hidangan yang telah dimasak untuk disajikan di atas meja.

"Hanya itu?"

Natsu merasa senang karena sang anak berpikir kritis. Ia bertanya "Nashi, apa maksud dari adil?"

Anak manis itu menjawab "semua orang mendapatkan bagian yang sama, pa."

Natsu menggeleng "itu menyamaratakan. Adil itu berbeda dengan sama rata lho."

"Maksud papa apa?" Nashi memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Misalnya papa memberi Nashi dan Luke sebuah buku" Lelaki yang nyaris menginjak kepala empat tersebut melirik kamar adiknya Nashi yang berada di samping kamar dirinya dan Lucy. "Coba pikirkan, Nashi. Bisakah Luke membaca buku itu di usianya yang masih kecil?"

Nashi menggeleng.

"Itulah yang dinamakan sama rata. Dan sama rata belum tentu adil."

"Kalau begitu menurut papa adil itu bagaimana?" anak perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan.

"Adil itu menempatkan sesuatu pada tempatnya. Contohnya zakat. Jika kita menyamaratakan zakat tentu orang kaya juga berhak menerimanya 'kan? Dan jika kewajiban zakat disamaratakan kasihan orang miskin. Mereka mungkin tidak tahu harus makan apa besoknya masih harus disuruh membayar zakat juga."

Nalar Nashi mampu menangkap penjelasan papanya.

"Banyak sekali hikmah dari diwajibkannya zakat, Nashi" Natsu menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Yang penting sebagai pemeluk islam yang taat kita harus mematuhi perintah Allah _Azza wa Jalla_ juga menjauhi semua larangan dari-Nya."

Lucy membawa masakan terakhirnya ke meja makan. "Allah berfirman yang artinya: _Jika kalian bersyukur maka Aku akan menambahkan nikmat kalian_. Dan salah satu cara kita bersyukur kepada Allah adalah dengan menaati perintah-Nya, Nashi."

Natsu melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi yang tidak terpakai. "Papa mau menambahkan sedikit. Kewajiban membayar zakat mengajarkan kita untuk terbiasa berbagi kepada orang yang membutuhkan, Nashi. Bukankah Nabi Muhammad pernah bersabda: _Kalian tidak akan dianggap sebagai orang beriman sampai kalian mencintai saudara kalian melebihi cinta kalian terhadap diri kalian sendiri_."

Nashi mulai paham. Kabut kebingungan yang menyelimuti kepalanya perlahan-lahan sirna.

"_Jazaakumullah khairan_, papa, mama."

"_Wa iyyaki_, Nashi" jawab pasangan suami istri tersebut bersamaan.

Hari ini Nashi belajar banyak hal dari kedua orang tuanya. Bahwa Allah Yang Maha Bijaksana tidak akan pernah memerintahkan hamba-Nya untuk mengerjakan suatu hal yang sia-sia. Pasti ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari perintah tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

**Jazakumullah khairan: semoga Allah membalasmu dengan kebaikan.**

**Wa iyyaki: dan semoga kau pun juga begitu**

.

**Fic buat #DrabbleFI2019. Semoga bisa memberikan nilai2 penting bagi kita semua.**

**Mind to read & review?**

.

.

.

**~Sincerely**

**Zahid Akbar**


End file.
